Falls Apart
by sithchick
Summary: Songfic, Marie falls apart with Logan gone and, well you will see for yourself. Kinda depressing, I think.


FALLS APART (the song) belongs to sugar ray, and i dont own anything in this story except the story line and i dont even own that, in other words, dont sue me? ohyeah, this COULD be a companion piece to my other xmen work, coming home, but logan finds marie later on, so it would work with a few... modifications. Its kinda AU to my story, what if Rogue left after the first year and Logan came home, ya know...  
  
  
  
She falls apart by herself  
No ones there to talk or understand  
Feels sustained, dries here eyes  
Finds herself, opens the door inside  
People see right through you  
Everyone who knew you well  
Falls apart, might as well  
Day is long and nothing is wasted  
  
  
"Rogue, do you wanna go out to eat tonight?" Jubilee asked her friend. Rogue just sat on the bed, holding the dogtags to her chest. "Rogue?" Jubilee persisted.  
"What, huh?" The brunette asked, snapping to awareness. She pushed her white hair things in front behind her ears.   
"Girl, get OVER him, he is NOT coming back," Kitty, Rogue's other room mate, advised.  
"He IS coming back," Rogue pouted, as she fingered the dogtags again, tears trickling down her face. Jubilee and Kitty looked at eachother, sharing the same glance (not THIS again) before rushing to Rogue's side, carefully hugging her. "I'm alright," she whispered as she carefully wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Those raging hormones!" Her laugh was high and forced, her friends knew that she wasn't allright, but played along, as if she was ok.   
"How about McDonald's?" Kitty asked, as she paraded of campus with a friend on each arm. To all appearances, the three friends looked happy and joyous, but only two were, and they were the two who would be left to comfort their friend as she fell apart each and every night.  
  
  
Runaway, runaway   
Hold, hold you but your going away  
Runaway, runaway   
Hold you tomorrow but your leaving today  
  
  
Logan was speeding home on Cyclops's motorcycle, spurred on by the thought of holding his Marie close to his heart. His nights had been plagued by dreams of Marie, dreams in which she loved him, loved him for who he was, loved him in spite of his past. He sped home with a feral grin on his face, never suspecting what he would find at home.   
  
  
You walk along by yourself  
There's no sound, nothing is changing  
Been gone away, left you there  
Emptiness is nothing you can share  
All those words that hurt you  
More than you would let it show  
Comes apart, by yourself   
All is well and everything's wasted  
  
  
It was late at night as she made her way slowly to Logan's old room. The various keys, to her room, to the mansion, and to Logan's room, jingled with the dog tags he had given her. As she entered the room, she made her way to the bed and collapsed with a sigh. She had locked the door behind her and gave way to sobs, thinking of how the only man she loved had left her, and had been gone for a year. Looking in the mirror, Marie saw the husk of a beautiful woman, thinned and hollowed by pain, by loss, and by love unreturned. Her eyes were empty and unfeeling, even when her perfect mouth curved in a smile.   
  
*Flash Back *  
  
"Logan, when are you coming back?" The tears in her eyes were evident, but her voice stayed strong.  
"Look, kid, I don't know when, or IF I am coming back, ok?" Logan's voice was calm, but Marie could see him in her minds eye, his eyes growing cold.  
"But you promised," she whispered, in a choking voice.  
"Yeah, well, I can't always keep my promises now can I?" his voice was bitter now, "I have other business here, then I will be leaving, so don' call," he was obviously tired of dealing with the emotional Marie, for as she stumbeled over a reply, all she got was a click. Tears began pouring out of her eyes, as her life was shattered to pieces by the one man that could have glued her already cracked life back together.  
  
  
Runaway, runaway   
Hold, hold you but your going away  
Runaway, runaway   
Hold you tomorrow but your leaving today  
  
  
"That's for treating me like a child," Marie whispered, white locks flying as she furiously wrote a message, "and for leading me on, and for, for making me care," the words were strangled and soft and furious as she signed the note with a distinct slash under the name. She then rampaged around the room, sticking scarves, clothes, hygiene stuff, and money into a small duffel bag. That was when she found the tags. "Take that," she half screamed as she threw the tags at the note.   
  
  
Sometimes we'll feel around and this dance instead can't be down  
All the sound of me on my own  
Any sound of me again it's time away surround around a friend  
I know where I know where no where to runaway  
  
  
A large, burly man saw her dancing, saw the rage that she danced with, saw how fluid her movements were, and how angry she was. But the thing that got him was the haunted and empty look in her eyes. "Hey, need a ride out?" he questioned, as the girl with white streaks in her hair slowed as the music stopped.  
"Yeah, thanks," she whispered as she grabbed a duffel bag and followed him out of the bar.  
"Where you headed?" he asked, as he led her to his truck.  
"Where ever you are," was her light reply. The man studied her closely.  
"A man?" he asked in a conversational tone.  
"Yeah," she whispered. "Logan led me on, made me think he cared. He left a year back. He'll get a surprise when he comes back and sees that I've gone, left, disappeared. He'll go back to Xavier's and he'll get over me right away," she said sadly. The trucker made note of "Xavier's" as he started up the truck and headed north, as he was sure that this man would come looking for the delicate girl whom he was taking away.  
  
  
She falls apart, no one there  
Hold her hand, it seems to disappear  
Falls apart, might as well  
Day is long and nothing is wasted  
  
  
"Hey, Scotty boy!" Logan called as he clapped Scott on the back. Scott was stunned by Logan's attitude, and decidedly did NOT want to be around when Logan found out that Marie had left. "My room still together?" Logan continued in a very good mood. Scott nodded. "Jeannie!" Logan rushed to give Jean a hug, but before she could speak, he had rushed up to his room. Jean and Scott looked at each other, bracing themselves for the outburst that would soon come as Logan discovered the same note they had found that morning. "SCOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT, JEEEAAAAANNN?" was the loud cry from Logan's room. The couple made their way to Logan and were confronted with a Logan with his head in his hands, shaking.  
"Logan. . ." Jean began, only to be cut off by inquiries.  
"When did she leave?" Logan asked.  
"Apparently, last night," Scott declared. Logan began to read the note left to him, and only him, with shaking hands. He read the words written in Marie's delicate cursive, the note that still smelled slightly of her perfume, but also of her tears.   
  
Logan:  
If you ever come back, know that I am gone. I can't take it  
Anymore. Do you know how many times I have cried over you??  
No, you don't. Because you lied to me. You promised that   
You would take care of me. You promised. Well, you broke   
Your promise. Like you said, you can't always keep your  
Promises. Maybe you will now. But I won't know, or care.  
I won't ever see you again. Maybe if you come back, Jean   
will teach you a lesson in caring about people. Maybe you   
won't be so in "love" with her. Maybe you will notice others  
who might want you. Maybe. I am going to see the world.  
Don't come after me.  
  
Rogue  
  
Logan finished reading the note, and heard the jingling of metal. He brought his dog tags to his face, and let out a loud cry, a cry of one whose life was condemned. "Don't Come After Me?"  
  
  
Runaway, runaway  
Hold, hold you but your going away  
Runaway, runaway   
Hold you tomorrow but you're leaving today  
  
  
"Hello," the big man began as he was confronted with a trim man wearing ruby glasses.  
"Can I help you?" the man asked, his tone dead, as if he had lost much.  
"Is there a Logan here? I found something he lost," the trucker ventured.  
"Come right in," the man introduced himself as Scott Summers, and led the trucker into the lounge, where they were confronted with a large man who was drunker than hell.  
"Logan?" the trucker ventured. He was greeted with a grunt as the man took another swig of the large bottle of whisky. "All right, I recently met a runaway, pretty thing she was. White streaks on brown hair," within moments, he found himself staring at two sets of admantium claws.  
"Where is she, bub?" the man, who should have been very intoxicated, smelt of liquor but acted very sober.  
"She doesn't want to be followed, this Marie, but she let slip where she was from," the trucker was very nervous, seeing as he was very close to a very angry Wolverine.  
"She went up to Laughlin City, huh?" Logan asked, surprising the man as he withdrew the claws and let them retract into his skin. "Thanks bub," he whispered as he ran out the door. Moments later, the distinct sound of a motorcycle gearing up could be heard from the lounge.  
  
  
Runaway, Runaway  
Hold, hold you but your going away  
But your leaving today, but your leaving today  
  
  
"Hey girlie," an obviously drunken giant of a man approached the small girl with streaks in her hair. "Up for a night out on the town?" his words were slurred with the liquor in his system.  
"No, I really am not, please just leave me alone?" she whispered as she ordered a beer. She sat in the same exact place as she had when she had found Logan. She had com here every night for the past week, sitting in the exact spot, talking to no one, watchin the cage fights with no real interest. Today was no different, as she drowned her sorrows in alchohol, unable to get thouroghly druk due to Logan's mutation.  
"What? Not drunk yet?" a rude bartender exclaimed as he handed her the 17th beer that evening.  
"Come on sweet," the large man purred, grabbing her around the waist. Marie kicked him with the precision that came from late nights in the Danger Room.  
"Don't touch me," she growled as she sat down again, reaching for her beer. A rough hand stopped her gloved one.   
"What's wrong, baby?" a man whispered in her ear as he and two other men grabbed her, trying to take her from the bar to who knows where.  
"You bastards," Marie hissed as she fought back, "Let me GO." The men were drunk, but still very strong.  
"Not yet, sweet thing," one of them muttered.  
"You heard the lady," a voice sounded from the entrance, "Let her go." The new figure advanced on the four struggleing people with a defiant gate.  
"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" one of the men stepped forward to challenge this man who got in their way of having a good time.  
"I said, let my girl go," the Wolverine aka Logan muttered as he whacked the man on the head, which brougt the offender to his knees. "Any other takers?" Logan growled ominously as Marie took care of her other two assailents.  
"I told you not to follow me," Marie whispered as she sank into Logan's waiting arms.  
"I don't exactly follow orders," he said as he inhaled her scent, one of pure Marie, and trust, and love, and desire. Logan carried the small young woman to his motorcycle that was waiting out front. "You don't make a very good runaway," he whispered into her hair as he brought a scarf up to Marie's lips, kissed her passionatly, and set about putting the girl who had fallen apart because of him back together.  
  
END!  
  
  
  
Falls Apart...by Sugar Ray  
  
She falls apart by herself  
No ones there to talk or understand  
Feels sustained, dries here eyes  
Finds herself, opens the door inside  
People see right through you  
Everyone who knew you well  
Falls apart, might as well  
Day is long and nothing is wasted  
  
Runaway, runaway  
Hold, hold you but your going away  
Runaway, runaway   
  
You walk along by yourself  
There's no sound, nothing is changing  
Been gone away, left you there  
Emptiness is nothing you can share  
All those words that hurt you  
More than you would let it show  
Comes apart, by yourself   
All is well and everything's wasted  
  
Runaway, runaway  
Hold, hold you but your going away  
Runaway, runaway   
  
Sometimes we'll feel around and this dance instead can't be down  
All the sound of me on my own  
Any sound of me again it's time away surround around a friend  
I know where I know where no where to runaway  
  
She falls apart, no one there  
Hold her hand, it seems to disappear  
Falls apart, might as well  
Day is long and nothing is wasted  
  
Runaway, runaway  
Hold, hold you but your going away  
Runaway, runaway   
  
Runaway, Runaway  
Hold, hold you but your going away  
But your leaving today, but your leaving today  
  
  
  
reveiw it plz???? i am sorry it was so dark and sad, but i hope i made up for it?? i do hope u liked it!  
  



End file.
